1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for combating a submerged target object through the intermediary of an active body which is deployable in an airborne mode, and which picks up a sonar contact with the target object from a helically descending searching trajectory below the water level. Moreover, the invention is directed to the provision of an arrangement for combating a submerged target object, especially a double-hulled submarine, through the intermediary of an active body deployable in an airborne mode which is equipped with a sonar installation and with guidance media for the traversing of a helical gliding search trajectory.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The measures of the type which are under consideration herein are generally known from the disclosure of British Patent 1,347,462, in accordance with which a torpedo is deflected from a searching-sinking phase into a spiral trajectory upon making contact with a target with the switching of the sonar installation from searching operation to a target tracking operation so as to home onto the target at a renewed contact with the target by means of the currently employed tracking guidance system.
The necessity for the provision of apparatus (from the standpoint of position-finding or bearing technology, propulsion technology and ammunition technology) for being able to implement a potentially successful torpedo attack against mines or submerged vessels, such as submarines, is in all instances extraordinarily high. Thus, for searching for a target and the tracking of a target it is necessary to provide for a mechanically or electrically pivotable sonar base possessing relatively large dimensions for obtaining the necessary solution or analysis, which requires a large torpedo diameter and resultingly considerably high propulsive power; whereas on the other hand; however, due to the large torpedo volume and the high propulsive power, this has as the result of causing high degree of probability of discovery or betrayal in addition to self-endangerment through the sonar-searching operation. In order that its own operation does not disturb the search-and-tracking sonar, it must be more frequently switched off for enabling a measuring-listening travel, which brings along a demand on control or guidance technology for the stabilization of the position of the torpedo in the water and an expenditure of time during the tracking of a target object. Moreover, the distance which must be traversed by an ordinary torpedo to the target object is limited, when it relates to a rapidly moving submersible, such as a submarine, whose speed must be substantially surpassed by that of the tracking or chasing torpedo, when the target object which has set itself in a timely manner into a fleeing movement could possibly still be reached. However, at a high traveling speed for the torpedo, on the other hand, there are again encountered restrictions with respect to its maneuverability, which is disadvantageous, in order to be able to swing from a drag curve which is unsatisfactory for the attack into an optimized advanced trajectory relative to the extrapolated target movement. Finally, by means of the ordinary torpedo, there must be transported extraordinarily large quantities of explosives into the closest possible proximity to the target object, inasmuch as the effectiveness from the standpoint of the ammunition technology is not predicated on a hit (comparable to a projectile), but on the initiation of water or hydraulic pressure waves for the transmission of such intense water or hydraulic pressure pulses, that the operational capability of the target object is disrupted thereby to at least to some lasting extent. On the other hand, the payload space for a warhead is restricted by the large volume which is required for the heavy electrical energy storage required for the electro-motorized torpedo propulsion system.